Nascent Angel
by Supermel Returns
Summary: AU - Bo and Tamsin live in a universe where their lives are swapped; Bo is a young Valkyrie, and Tamsin is an ages old succubus who works for Odin. Tamsin is tasked with training Bo to embrace her destiny and become a full Valkyrie, but as expected, the ride isn't such a smooth one. Valkubus, M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I've broken my writer's block with this fic idea that I'm excited for you guys to read. It's still a little rough, so bear with me, but I am excited to see where it goes with your suggestions and critiques! More A/N at the bottom, but here's a little set up for this fic.**

**Bo and Tamsin have, essentially, "swapped roles". Tamsin is an ages old, powerful succubus working for Odin and Bo is a new Valkyrie, meaning in her first lifetime, and daughter to Odin and Freya. While I'm keeping their general personalities to them, I can only keep them so in character while also developing a very AU story, so do forgive me if they become too OOC. I am trying to keep an eye to it! This *will* be a Valkubus story and I will bring in some of our favorites as they fit in with the story.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

"Haven't you learned your lesson by now? You're weak."

Letting out a large huff of air on impact, Bo braced her fall with her hands to prevent from landing on her ass after a swift blow to the stomach. The sand and rocks dug into her palms, further increasing the numbed feeling of pain that tinged her senses. Her Valkyrie pride screamed back in full force; _she_, of all people, would not succumb to the likes of a succubus, a fucking _sex_ demon. She was an Angel of War for Christ's sake! Why did her emotions have to come kicking and screaming now?

The succubus stood proudly in front of the brunette, pale green eyes twinkling with arrogance and she couldn't resist puffing her chest out at the look of defeat on a normally feisty and powerful Valkyrie. Making a chiding sound, she dragged the toe of her boot up her body until it pinned her down on her diaphragm. Bo wriggled underneath her weight and she knew she could easily overpower the succubus, but the blonde could tell emotions were clouding Bo's judgment, especially from how her aura was fluctuating. She rolled her eyes; typical, always letting her emotions get her into deep shit.

When Odin asked her to train his _precious _daughter, his _precious _princess and heir, how was she to say no? Long ago, during her younger years, Odin came to her and created an unlikely partnership with the dark succubus. In her lifetime, she had worked mainly alone, but the promise to live in his kingdom of Valhalla and revel in endless booze, pussy, and debauchery was too much to turn down. She was a succubus, after all; she needed a constant source of sexual energy to live, and Valhalla was brimming with the tastiest Chi. It also held the promise to train and become the most powerful succubus alive through the help of Freya, Odin's wife, the mother of love. Together, they helped the succubus become one of the captains of security and she dealt with personally guarding her Queen. In a sense, she owed their majesties everything; she was in no position to refuse training their newest daughter when the assignment was presented to her. No matter how fucking annoying Bo was, constantly putting her Valkyrie responsibilities on the backburner in favor of sex and drinking with her 'friends', she couldn't ignore her duty. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but scoff at the fact that Bo was so wrapped up in her emotions; as the daughter of two deity Fae, she should be a prime example of her abilities. What caused such reckless behavior and reluctance to commit?

Almost a spitting image of Odin, it was a known fact that the brunette was beautiful. Lush, thick dark brunette hair was scattered on her bruised shoulders and covered most of her ruined face, but her soft, pink lips were visibly open as she gasped for air. Being a new Valkyrie only in her first lifetime, Bo's beauty was known throughout the Valkyrie world. A young Valkyrie has a constant radiance and youth about her, akin to her temperamental attitude. It is during her first lifetime when she's the most valuable. It's said in legends that while they may be too emotional and rash, their beauty and power is only rivaled by a Valkyrie in her last life. Unlike the rest of Odin and Freya's daughters, she had dark hair and dark eyes, but the warmth from Freya's love still gave her cold Valkyrie eyes warmth. While this was certainly true for the headstrong, stubborn brunette, she showed glimpses of her true potential when she wasn't distracted by her feelings or lost in a daydream.

"Tamsin… let me go," Bo gritted, unable to meet with the succubus' taunting gaze. She couldn't ignore the flashes of brilliant blue in the blonde's eyes each time she attempted to force herself from under Tamsin's foot. No matter how old and wise she was, no succubus could resist her hunger for long. And for Bo, as young and unexperienced in battle as she was, there was one skill she had become rather skilled at: exploiting her sexuality.

In her tight tank top, Bo's ample breasts strained against the ruined fabric as she arched her back, giving the blonde a tantalizing view. A small smirk crossed her face as the all-telling flash of blue crossed Tamsin's eyes.

_Damn that Valkyrie, _Tamsin grumbled to herself, unable to resist letting her eyes wander to the mounds of flesh that Bo was blessed with. She wanted nothing more than to give into that nagging hunger that screamed to rip her tank top off and give the young Valkyrie a true lesson in pleasure. _She thinks fucking around with other Valkyries or Odin's warriors means she has experienced it all, but she hasn't had an orgasm until she has a succubus induced one_, she mused, but let those thoughts come to a screeching halt. Tamsin was suddenly aware how close she had come to Bo, her hand bracing the brunette's chin to make her look her in the eyes. Bo's aura spiked to a new level of tension, this time sexual. She couldn't help the rush of arousal and hunger that flooded her head and set her eyes ablaze.

"Now, why would I do that, princess?" Tamsin drawled, her tone dripping in lust and dominance. Bo _would _submit to her superior and become a better solider. She would _not_ fail Odin and embarrass herself in front of those she had worked so hard to impress, "If you can't get a measly succubus off of you, then how do you expect to take down armies? Battalions? You are a _Valkyrie_, a pure one at that. You take your cozy parentage and status for granted and piss it all away for what? Raunchy sex and endless booze? You're a fucking embarrassment to your sisters, Bo. How have you been alive for nearly half a century yet you _still_ can't control your doubt? You are the laughing stock of the sisterhood, especially your older sisters. Everyone is forced to say nothing to your face because daddy would punish them. Yet here you sit, pinned to the ground and crumbling because you can't… hmm… commit. Buck up, soldier, and get your head out of all those pussies." She lifted her foot from Bo, shoving her face back as she stood up. She corrected her own clothing and sheathed her sword, not yet glancing at the gasping Valkyrie.

As she started to walk away, she paused and added, "No more training until you're serious. I won't continue to waste my time on a lost cause. I've got more pressing issues, like finding some dinner." Tamsin smirked to herself at the double entendre. She left Bo to care for herself and went about finding some Chi and maybe a shit ton of vodka.

* * *

Bo was stunned. It had always been clear that the succubus didn't like her, but being vaguely familiar with her agreement with Odin, she knew Tamsin had no choice but to train her. Guilt ate away at her every time she skipped a practice to memorize the planes of a lover's torso, or to just gossip and shoot the breeze with her best friend, Kenzi. She was an immortal Fae; she had no special powers per say except for never dying. She could be shot and wake up five minutes later like nothing happened. Kenzi was in Valhalla because after spending nearly two millennia on the same life and death cycle, she wanted a reprieve. She pleaded to Freya to let her soul be at rest, a request her mother happily granted. Kenzi now was the acting bartender at Bo's favorite watering hole in Valhalla, where the two originally met.

Her first thought after coming back to her senses, aside from wanting to run after Tamsin and apologize, was to swallow her emotions and hold on to her pride. She was a Valkyrie; she was a warrior; she was a harbinger of death. Yet, she was also a lover. Why did these conflicting emotions have to exist within her? Bo needed her best friend.

Slowly, she limped out of the clearing the pair found themselves sparring in towards the district where the Golden Hammer was. Valkyries were no strangers to blood and bruises, so most of them gave no second look to Bo as she slinked by. Only vendors and commoners noticed that she looked like she was mauled by a bear. She wondered if anyone would have believed that a succubus scratched at her like a cat after pouncing onto her from a tree.

The memory of Tamsin doing just that made her chuckle silently; as bitchy as she was, the blonde had a fire inside of her that just made her succubus nature make sense. To those who knew her, Tamsin was an enigmatic presence; in one hand, she was a fierce warrior who could take you down hand-to-hand, from her succubus charm, or sucking the Chi from everyone around her; on the other hand, she was constantly sarcastic, flirting, teasing, and cracking jokes, and using her succubus nature to fuck everything around her. When Odin brought her to Valhalla, before she had been created, there was quite a stir that the infamous dark succubus was to become Freya's personal guard. Bo had hated her with all of her being, but she now couldn't help but like everything about her as well.

Slamming the door open, Bo made her presence known in her classic fashion as she walked into the bar. Kenzi whipped her head over and gave her friend a wide eyed look, responding by pouring her a tall whiskey. The brunette nodded her head in appreciation and slammed the whole thing back, hardly noticing the intense burn in her throat as she could only focus on her guilt. Tamsin risked everything to cancel training with her, and she knew it was her fault because she was too stubborn to commit to how rigorous it would be. If she had to admit it, becoming a full Valkyrie terrified her. She knew what her sisters went through – the pain, the grief, the sorrow – and having to spend lifetime after lifetime reliving and experiencing more pain. Would there be time for love? How could she even fall in love when her life would only lead to despair?

"…Bo-Bo? Earth to goddess Valkyrie? Helloooo?" Slender fingers snapped in front of her eyes, bringing her back to attention with a jolt. She really needed to stop doing that in public.

"Sorry Kenz, got a lot on my mind. What did you say?"

"Well, I did remark on how that whiskey didn't even bother you, but now fuck the whiskey. Spill the beans, girl! I've been alive long enough to know something more than usual is up with your young hiney." Bo hated to admit it, but she was fond of how intuitive Kenzi was. As she put it, 'it comes with the immortality shit. Gandhi got his wisdom from me, you know!'

She sighed a little, sipping on her refilled drink, "Tamsin cancelled training until I'm ready to take it seriously." Kenzi couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth. She received a stiff glare in response.

"What? Succu-bitch is defying Odin's direct orders by not training you, Bo! You know what happens to normal Valkyrie if they do something wrong. Could you imagine what he would do to someone he has no ties to? Just a hired mercenary? Oh gods," the small girl ranted, giving herself a shot to calm her nerves. Bo was still wildly out of control with her emotions, as everyone knew, but Kenzi didn't think she'd be ignorant enough to let Tamsin face punishment from Odin for her faults.

In her own head, Bo was having similar thoughts. Despite her past behavior, she knew she couldn't let Tamsin take the fall for her selfish and reckless behavior. She would come clean to her father and put her nose to the ground. She would become the warrior she was destined to become: Isabeau, a valiant daughter of Valhalla, the bearer of souls. Of her three sisters, each of them was to bear a small part of the realm: the soul, the integrity, and the courage.

"I already know this, trust me. I plan to go to Odin after I have more liquid courage to numb my wounds and feelings, and I plan to tell him I want to fully commit to the sisterhood," Bo said, her tone firm, "Tamsin is a royal pain in the ass and unforgiving, but my father brought her here for a reason and I will not forsake it again. I will have to learn to bury my feelings…" The mere thought made her stomach lurch, but who was she kidding? Her feelings only ever got her in the way. She was no succubus like Tamsin, free to love and never to tie down. Bo was a Valkyrie, pledged to bring souls from the dead and serve Valhalla for life. She had to convince herself she had no room for love, no time.

Kenzi's soft hand offered her quiet comfort, a feeling she would normally accept. But she was in a time when she wasn't so sure she should want it. Should she thwart all emotion - all comfort and love?

Conflicting emotions caused Bo to retreat her hand, returning it to her drink. She threw it back like she did the first, this time the feeling invigorating a fire within her. Her eyes offered remorse as she walked away from the bar. She left her defeated emotions behind and replaced them with the smooth mask of a blooming Valkyrie, calm and confident. Her mind was freed from the alcohol that burned in her blood and she was fueled like never before. She would become the Valkyrie that would impress even the likes of Tamsin, with or without her help.

* * *

Her feet led her to her mother's chambers, even though her original purpose was to shout to the heavens that she would serve him and become the Valkyrie fate had intended. Something within her heart lead her here, though Bo rationalized she was just affected by the alcohol. She knocked and the magical door immediately opened when it recognized Bo's aura. Freya stood on her balcony, observing the evening sky light up the forest outside of Valhalla. Her beauty was illuminated by the waning sun; it caused her golden hair to have an orange tint, but it lit up her face and erased any signs of age the goddess may have shown. The sound of a visitor caused a smile to extend onto her serene features as if she knew who it was.

"To what do I owe the surprise visit, my daughter? By the looks of it, you had quite the day of training with my captain," Freya mused in a mildly amused tone. She was used to seeing her daughter return from sparring sessions completely battered and worn out by the tireless succubus. Many thought her and Odin crazy for putting such trust into a sex demon, but Freya knew Tamsin was unlike others of her kind. Behind her indifferent and bitchy exterior, she knew compassion that could consume her existed. It was the kind of love that only Freya could understand – it was the kind of love that was deserving of an eternal bond.

"Honestly, I don't know! I was going to go do something really important that had to do with Odin, but I really don't want to walk all the way to his chambers. Why did he choose the basement to put his study?" Bo rambled, the whiskey speaking more than she realized. "I'm such a disgrace, momma. I've disgraced the Valkyrie way and at this rate, I won't even deserve to be reborn into my second life. I need help committing… finally earning my wings and becoming the Valkyrie you and father deserve as a daughter and heir. I've left the guilt and hooks of doubt behind and I'm ready to move forward. I'm sorry for how I've been acting." Tears now flowed freely from her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel a bit helpless for breaking down so easily in front of her mother.

Freya quietly soothed Bo, sending her love through to her daughter, feeling her tears come to an end. Her body still shook softly, but she took solace in her embrace for another moment before composing herself. Steeling her will, Bo stuck with the thought that her mother would always have that effect on her since she was the goddess of love. She was not weak.

"Listen to me, Isabeau. Do you know why you are so emotional? It is because of your blood. On the night we found out our youngest would be the bearer of souls, we realized you would always have the burden of those souls upon you. As a Valkyrie, this makes you even more unique. We feared it would stunt your development and training to become a part of the sisterhood, but meeting Tamsin gave us hope that she would be the one who could help you control the raging emotions from the souls. We believe once you've fully accepted your wings and become full Valkyrie that you may become more powerful than we can imagine. Your sisters are powerful because of their ability to sow doubt instead of feeling it, but if you're able to _feel _the sorrow and doubt, you can harness that power and create a doubt that quiets the souls and gives you more clarity. As you've grown up, when our predictions about your emotional state became true, we knew we would not pressure it to happen. But Bo… hearing that you're beginning to grasp your clarity and starting to control the emotions gives me renewed faith. I've always known you'd prevail. I know this is a lot to grasp at one time. Take your time with the information, and when you're ready, we can talk about it more and I can answer any questions you may have."

As Freya spoke, events in her life suddenly became very clear that never quite made sense before. Bo had always been ashamed that she was so prone to emotional outbursts, especially in front of her sisters. She wasn't deaf to the mocking, as much as she wanted to be. Even at this moment, she almost wanted to cry in happiness. Instead, she put a satisfied smile on her face and she stood up, spine straight and arms locked onto her side.

"Thank you, mother. I… I will not disappoint you again. I will carry out my burden and make Valhalla proud," she said, giving her mother a salute of respect before exiting her chambers and fleeing to the next safest area.

Finally out of the eyes of her mother and in the library, Bo let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding in. Freya's words swam in her head like letters in alphabet soup and she could hardly swallow any of it down, especially on top of the injuries all over her body becoming painful again. Without even realizing it, Bo found her fist punching the nearest surface, which happened to be a bookshelf. Numerous books fell onto the ground at the sheer strength behind the punch and part of the shelf itself snapped from the force. She wouldn't have even noticed the damage in her fervor if a warm hand hadn't touched her shoulder.

Her first reaction was to unleash her fist, this time after she flipped the person intruding her space onto the table nearby. Her fist went into their jaw, earning a grunt and an iron grip on Bo's wrist. She wrenched it away like the fingers were made of rubber; in actuality, she knew it would bruise tomorrow. All Bo could focus on was quelling her inner demons and learn to carry the souls of the lost within her. Her vision was clouded with visions of having to deal with the pain and suffering before being able to harness it like she was destined. Who the fuck decided her destiny anyway?

A sudden tugging on her life force snapped her eyes into focus and to the intruder who was underneath her choking grip. She hardly relaxed her grip, still delirious and now disoriented from the sensations. It felt almost painful, but also oddly pleasurable. Almost like a light went off in her head, the mass of blonde hair came into focus and in horror, she saw Tamsin with a bloody nose and pinned to the table by Bo straddling her and fist clenched around her throat. She removed her hand like it was on fire, wincing when she saw deep welts where her nails dug in, but a small part of her in her still clouded mind wanted to force the succubus to submit.

As if pulled together by a magnet, Tamsin's feeding led to the women to mash their lips together in a rough, dominating kiss. Neither one would release control, biting each other's lips and roughly tangling their fingers into their hair. She didn't know if the succu-bitch was using her charm, but Bo thought kissing her was like tasting the sweetest wine and she nearly moaned out loud at the thought of how sweet she tasted elsewhere. She hated to admit it, but now she understood what all the fuss was about concerning sex demons.

The succubus noticed the Valkyrie's momentarily lapse in control and she flipped them, her long legs now squeezing the brunette's shapely hips. Going full succubus, her eyes shifted to that intense blue. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands and pinned them above her head as her rough bites trailed across her jaw. She circled her ear, breathing lightly just to tease the Valkyrie and to find her sweet spots. Her favorite part of any 'first time' with someone is to find their kinks and sensitivity; exploiting at a later point was just so sweet.

"How do you like it, baby Valkyrie? Are you a strong and silent lover, or the wild and kinky type? Because I have you pegged as the type..." her breath was but a caress into her ears, causing goose bumps to raise all over Bo's skin and a shiver to rip down her spine right to her core, "… to _love _getting kinky. Ropes, blindfolds, whips, rough sex, dirty talk…" her taunting continued as she trained down her exposed neck, nibbling the satin skin of the new Valkyrie and enjoying the sounds she spurred from the brunette. She looked forward to seeing just what kind of sounds lay beneath the impressive bosom of the princess forced under her will.

Her tongue teased the tips of her breasts through her tank top, earning a groan of impatience from Bo. She had barely been touched by the succubus, but she felt like she was already going to explode. It had to be the sex demon's charms, she rationalized. She couldn't possibly feel like this otherwise…

A sudden bite onto her nipple caused her to cry out, arching her back off the table and further into Tamsin's touch. The blonde smirked as she let out a small chuckle, giving her other nipple the same treatment.

"Tch, gotta keep quiet, princess. We are in a _library,_ after all. People come in here to read about history, not hear the intimate details of a Valkyrie getting her brains fucked out," Tamsin breathed as she ghosted her fingers over the apex of Bo's leggings. She tried to control her sharp gasp by biting her lip, resulting in the smallest amount of blood being drawn. _Shit. _

At this point, Bo's eyes had been wrenched shut and she was sure she couldn't even open them if she tried. She held onto the anticipation that sweet relief would come soon in the form of the succubus' nimble fingers, but when it never came, she reluctantly opened her eyes. Pale green eyes stared straight at her, a coy look crossing her face. She made her signature chiding sound as she left a teasing kiss on Bo's lips, taking one more taste of her Chi before hopping off of the table. Her lust still raged through her body, but her hunger was sated enough for the moment. She had to get far away from Bo before she could trap herself further in the roller coaster of emotion that was the princess. In her head, she was just teaching the Valkyrie another lesson.

"Never trust a sex demon, young one." Tamsin winked as she disappeared out of sight. She, once again, left a disgruntled Bo gasping for breath, but this time for an entirely different reason. What was she up to? It was clear that there was more beneath that kiss than a simple lesson; as she gained more clarity to the emotions rolling inside of her, it was clear there was more than loathing behind Tamsin's actions. Aside from lust, Bo swore she felt just the smallest bit of reverence.

She adjusted herself with a sigh. Every corner she turned she just couldn't seem to catch a break. Despite being just past sundown, Bo had no desire to engage in her usual behavior. She left her mess in the library, planning to blame it on magic if asked about it, and retreated to her room. At least in here, she was safe. No souls to bear, no confused feelings, no Valkyrie obligation, and at that time, no succubus to push her buttons - just her, her journal, and the serenity of watching the moon's reflection on the vast lake on the outside of Valhalla.

If she knew anything for certain, it was that her life was certainly going to change drastically in the coming future. The question was: could she handle it?

* * *

**A/N: ****This was an idea that came to me at two in the morning, so please, any and all feedback is appreciated! I would love to continue this fic, but I only remain as motivated as my readers! I have a rough idea of where this could go, but I'm also open to idea. Reviews are welcome, as is any constructive feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows! It's certainly gratifying that such a fleeting idea is turning into something awesome. Thanks for coming along for the ride. :) After doing some research, small details concerning Asgard (the realm of which Valhalla and such preside), as well as other things concerning keeping some of the mythos accurate have been altered. Aside from that, I took this chapter to explore Tamsin's view a little more. I figure each chapter will go back and forth between the girls to give a nice perspective behind both of them. **

**Things certainly heat up in this chapter, so there is a bit of dirty content near the end of the chapter. Enjoy it or skip if it pleases you. ;). All mistakes are my own, so forgive my humanness!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Fuck. Fucking fuckity, shit balls, fuck! _

Tamsin was a rolling ball of tension and pent up emotion after forcing herself from completely taking Bo. She thanked whatever gods blessed her that Bo didn't try to force the succubus' hand to keep going. If she had, there would've been no stopping, which was the opposite of right in that moment. She was torn; her emotions were screaming for her to give into the lingering tension, into the passion she knew existed inside the reckless Valkyrie; her head rationalized that fraternizing with someone under her command was wrong and that Bo's emotions were a mess. Amidst her thoughts, she snorted at the irony. She certainly never cared when she exploited her generals or soldiers to get what she wanted in the past. What was stopping her now?

She shook her head rapidly as if to remove the thoughts from her head, willing herself to forget her encounter with Bo. Valkyries weren't meant for love or affection anyway – they exist to serve and protect the realms and bring souls back to Valhalla. Sure, she had been with many Valkyrie before and they fucked just as hard as the rest of them, if not better. There just was always a distinct lack of intimacy or emotion aside from lust or desire, not that Tamsin had any reason to complain. They delivered incredible chi and a good fuck and she leaves a happy succubus. It was the gift of Valhalla… which could possibly be forsaken, she reminded herself.

"What an excellent move, Tamsin. Just bring your stupid succubus feelings into an already complicated situation. What a fuck-up,"she cursed to herself as her hands occupied themselves by throwing her blonde locks into a tight bun. Almost like a wall appeared in front of her, Tamsin stopped abruptly when she felt another life force burn nearby - way too close to her.

Her dagger was in her hand out of instinct as she mentally prepared herself for a battle. Even just walking in the dark streets of her home district, it was never safe to assume one wasn't prone to attack. The aura fluctuated with nervous energy and soon a feminine shriek came from behind a trash can.

"Wha… Kenzi? Is that you?" The tiny brunette stumbled from her position, hands raised above her head to surrender herself. She was dressed in an all-black body suit of sorts, allowing her to blend into the darkness even more than her petite stature allowed her. It wasn't an outfit that surprised the succubus; after all, she was a regular at Kenzi's bar and had been for decades. She was accustomed to her more… unique dressing style.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she sheathed her dagger. She grasped the immortal by her hood and brought her eye level, carefully studying her reaction. As a friend, she hated exploiting her powers, but the succubus couldn't avoid releasing a heavy wave of charm into Kenzi. In this moment, she needed information more than friendship. The telltale haze crossed her blue eyes and bursts of giggles erupted from her throat. Tamsin covered her mouth to avoid drawing attention to them, bringing them into her housing unit so they could speak freely.

"Man, I forgot how _awesome _a succubabe's charm is. It feels like E mixed with the best opiates on the plaaaanet!" Kenzi squealed. Tamsin furrowed her brow, biting her tongue to avoid retorting in a rude tone. She needed to be in charm mode, not insulting her target out of the charm.

She forced the immortal onto her reading chair, placing her own butt on the small coffee table in front of it. Tamsin smirked as she grabbed Kenzi's hand, spreading tendrils of charm up to loosen her up further and so she wouldn't notice her eyes flash into a burning blue. She wondered how an immortal Fae's chi would taste… like a perfect dry aged steak.

Between her spiking hunger and the charmed Kenzi in front of her, the blonde couldn't resist pulling a long stream of chi from the other woman. It was intoxicating – almost like tasting the finest scotch – and had power beyond anything Tamsin had ever encountered. It felt like the energy of the ages flowed through her veins and it set her blood aflame.

A smirk crossed the succubus' face as she suppressed a giggle fit from the chi high. If Kenzi hadn't been her friend and usually very against succubus feeding, she would have begged the immortal to be her regular then and there. She could get very used to this power. The only thing she was missing was being buried in throngs of Valkyrie pussy. Through her high haze, one conscious thought of her purpose broke through.

Tamsin cleared her throat and loaded Kenzi with more charm, adding her right hand to the brunette's cheek. Her eyes slowly shifted back to the soft green that made the immortal smile warmly with the charms.

"Why were you spying on me, silly bartender? In all your years, you'd figure out that it's not wise to sneak up on a succubus," she cooed. Her fingertip slowly drew circles on Kenzi's palm as she awaited an answer.

"I promise I wasn't intentionally spying, TamTam! I was originally seeing if you were home so we could talk about the mess that bled all over my bar tonight, but you weren't home. So, I stayed in the shadows and waited?"

"Wait, what? What mess?" Tamsin stopped the flow of charm once she realized she didn't need it to make the Fae talk. A frown flashed across Kenzi's face at the loss of sensation, followed by a dreamy sigh.

"Man, that'll never get old. By the way, cute to think your succu-demon tricks work on me - too many years under my belt to let charm affect me fully. I just enjoy the ride and the tingles!" Kenzi exclaimed, more giggles bubbling from her curved lips. Huffs of irritation came from the blonde, making the brunette blush and clear her throat. "But, back to matters at hand. I'm sure you can imagine who I'm talking about when I say 'bloody mess', unless I have to spell it out for you?" She joked, her tone a bit serious.

"Bite me," Tamsin grumbled, glaring at the immortal. "So what if she came into the bar? It's like you've fucking adopted her or something. With how old you are, you're like some fucked up form of great-great-great… beyond great grandma."

"Don't be jealous that I've witnessed events you couldn't even dream of, succubus," Kenzi snapped, causing the succubus to flinch slightly, "You may be ages old _for your kind_, but honey, I've lived longer than most of this realm. Having to live my life was not an easy burden. When I met Bo, I saw a similar sense of burden behind her eyes and upon her shoulders. Taking her in and being a shoulder, a mentor for her made sense. I may kid around a lot, I may be very childish at times, but do _not_ mistake that for weakness."

The emotion in Kenzi's voice caused the blonde to become slightly on edge. She certainly had not been expecting such a wake-up call talk from the usually immature and perky Fae. Tamsin only knew vague details about Bo's burden – that she needed assistance controlling her emotions - but as Odin said, she was only to know what was pertinent to her operation. Beyond that, she had no clue what exactly this burden was and why it made her so prone to emotional outbreaks.

"So… why seek me down? You still haven't answered why you're here," Tamsin said, crossing her arms across her chest. She knew it was safer to stop the path of their conversation before it went any further. It was far too late and the succubus hadn't had hardly enough vodka to stomach it.

At first, Kenzi only answered with a sigh. Her hands were messing with the rings that adorned her polished hand absentmindedly. Tamsin had the feeling she didn't necessarily want to broach the subject, but the truth would come out eventually.

"Bo… she's started the path. You won't understand just yet, but she's passed her first step at accepting her burden and becoming a full Valkyrie." Seeing the confusion cross green eyes, the brunette continued, "When she came in, she was all guilty and shit over the fact you were going to take the blame for her shortcomings in training. She also consumed more whiskey than usually a Sasquatch can handle, but she was determined. When she left, she pledged that she was going straight to _Father Valhalla _to fully commit to the sisterhood," Kenzi recalled, raising herself to her feet. She noticed the blonde go rigid as if she had no idea what to do with her body.

In a sense, the immortal was completely right; Tamsin had no idea whether to run to Odin at that very moment and hope to catch Bo before she blindly pledged to complete boot camp, or stay put and go ahead with her rational plan for the next day. In a rare moment, the succubus managed to keep away from her rash side.

Defeated, the blonde grabbed a fresh bottle of her favorite vodka and took a healthy swig. It relaxed the anxiety and confusing emotions inside of her heart and her head. She turned to Kenzi and offered her a drink. The brunette happily accepted, and the pair sat in silence as they finished the entire bottle before the succubus passed out on her couch.

* * *

The next day was business as usual for the adequately charged succubus. Kenzi had been long gone, most likely leaving shortly after Tamsin passed out on the couch. She was to report to Odin, as she did every day, though this day was to be different. After their failure of a sparring session, Tamsin denied Bo any further training due to her lack of commitment. While she knew the god would understand, she would also receive some sort of punishment. After all, she has spent years trying to get the Valkyrie to toughen up and realize her full potential and still, Bo had not fully transformed. But, she was as stubborn as stubborn can be, a trait Tamsin unfortunately shared.

Her long legs carried her through the grand halls of Odin's castle, Valhalla, and into the hall where his throne sat. During this point of the day, she was sure Freya would be somewhere around the king instead of in her hall on the other side of the castle. If all of Asgard except for the castle were to burst into flame and cause the citizens to retreat into the castle, there would still be empty halls and empty rooms within. Valhalla, aside from being the place where a Valkyrie delivers the souls of brave soldiers, was massive and grandiose beyond comparison.

Upon entrance into Valaskjalf, Tamsin gave a prompt salute to her superior before approaching him.

There was hardly a day when Odin didn't look like the opposing god that he was; fully-clad in his enchanted golden armor, his spear Gungnir strapped on his back for easy access, and his signature Aesir helm that cleverly hid his dead eye. He turned his head just slightly, using his peripherals to identify his guest. The beginnings of a smile crossed his face as he fully turned to face Tamsin. Wisdom and power swirled around in Odin's good eye as he looked down at the succubus.

"Report, captain."

Tamsin chewed on her lip momentarily before responding, "Have you spoken with Bo recently, sir?"

"That's hardly a report, but I'll let it slide this once. No, I haven't spoken to Isabeau since our meeting before your evening spar yesterday. Now please, report," Odin commanded in a soft, yet daunting tone. It was what he was famous for: leading with soft hands that had an iron grip. Tamsin's gaze faltered, choosing to now look at her feet instead of him.

"Bo has shown a lack of dedication to the Valkyrie way. She continually shuns her practices, and if I get the chance to have a session with her, she often becomes too clouded in emotions to continue and just breaks down. I can't make any progress when she is her own wall. I have… decided to halt training until she shows full commitment," she said, her voice strong and unwavering.

_Thank you gods_, she praised to herself. It would have been beyond embarrassing to crack in front of Odin. She still couldn't avoid the slight cower when his gaze became intense for a hair too long. Tamsin wanted to believe it wasn't aimed towards her, but when his golden eye focused on her, it was clear luck wasn't her best friend.

Rather suddenly, the god towered in front of Tamsin, casting a shadow over her entirely. His armor added nearly two feet of height difference between the two. As if waiting for attack, his ravens sat perched on his throne, wings open wide in a taunting stance.

She knew punishment was coming, but the feeling of dread still pooled in her belly. It needed to happen and be over with so she could have some mindless sex and forget about the bratty princess plaguing her mind. In reflex, Tamsin hardly noticed her eyes had shut. After another moment, she noticed his stance had softened extensively.

"Lucky for you, _succubus, _my lovely Queen has already shared with me that our daughter opened up to her last night. Even if she had not, I would not blame you for her reckless behavior." With his comment, Odin resumed his previous position sitting upon his throne. Tamsin released the massive breath of air she had been holding in the entire time. A relief had been taken from her shoulders, but it instead was replaced with dread for the young Valkyrie. _Boot camp isn't easy even for a veteran Valkyrie… Bo would get torn apart._

"Then you cannot let her start training with her sisters yet! She hardly can eat dinner without crying over how damn good the pudding is; how is she to be expected to control her doubt long enough to not break? How can she take such pain?" Tamsin yelled, her voice more passionate than she expected. While she loathed mostly everything about the pampered princess, she knew of the suffering a Valkyrie had to go through before she earned her wings. Most of the girls in the sisterhood were not nearly as emotionally prone as the brunette; she knew Bo would be emotionally destroyed by the feelings of sorrow and despair, the feeling of helplessness and desecration.

Odin remained silent for a moment as he sat on her words. The anticipation made the blonde repeatedly pace back and forth, unconsciously gnawing on her bottom lip. What if it ended badly? What if she was banished AND Bo sent to boot camp? The guilt, coupled with her growing hunger, made Tamsin's head hurt. She was still rolling from Kenzi's vintage chi, but being in Odin's presence was almost draining her energy.

"I'm not unforgiving. You have shown me real commitment and gratitude, so for that, you have another chance. You are permitted to use whatever… _ahem_… measures necessary to help my daughter commit. She needs to be able to have a firm grip and acceptance of her emotions to become her true help. With your succubus nature and drive, you a_re _the right person for this job. I expect better news in your next report, captain. Dismissed." Odin's magic promptly removed Tamsin from his room, leaving the blonde standing and staring at the grand stone doors. Her orders were very clear, and she had one very clear idea in mind to placate the Valkyrie.

She would have to break her in the one way a succubus was best at.

Her feet moved on autopilot as she searched for the Valkyrie in the winding halls of Valhalla. Her main guess was that Bo was either in her quarters still or her "zen" zone on the edges of the forest. The mere thought made Tamsin roll her eyes. The woman was such a softy for being a killer for a living.

For once that day, her suspicions were right when she saw the cascading brunette curls falling from the edge of a tree branch. Bo had crafted herself a small bench on her favorite tree, which apparently was the one thing the baby Fae was even good at, Tamsin mused. It only sat about seven feet from the ground, but the succubus still had to crane her neck to get a good look.

From this angle, Tamsin got a full view of Bo's cleavage and she couldn't help but salivate. Her core throbbed uncomfortably as she fully realized her intentions in finding the brunette. While she told herself she was planning to fuck the Valkyrie into submission, the actual thought and planning to act it out set Tamsin's body on fire.

She wanted to lean up and bite her neck while toying with her nipples from behind, trapping her to her little tree bench. The succubus gritted her teeth at the awkward angle which prevented her thoughts from becoming actions. That, and the sudden appearance of warm brown eyes looking down into her own nearly made her jump out of her skin.

At first, Bo's voice didn't quite reach her brain; her eyes were undoubtedly clouded with her succubus hunger. She cursed quietly to herself as her conscious mind knew how foolish she was acting.

"…Tamsin?" A quick whack to her cheek brought Tamsin's attention back to present. The Valkyrie had come down from her spot and stood on solid ground. She grabbed Bo's wrist and trapped it with the other one, roughly pinning her curvy frame to the tree. A sharp gasp came from Bo as she felt the bark dig into her back, creating a painful pinching. But, waves of pleasure from the succubus started to flood down her arms and the pain warped into the pleasurable pain – the kind Bo sinfully loved.

Under her grip, Bo's aura was so hot that Tamsin swore she would combust from the pure energy. It spurred the blonde on even more. She pressed her body against the Valkyrie's, rubbing their sensitive breasts together and nipping down on Bo's neck. Moans flew freely from the brunette's mouth at the blonde's treatment; every nerve ending was on fire in her body and she had never been wetter in her life. All she wanted was the sweet relief she yearned for, and she yearned for the succubus to give it to her. Valkyrie pride aside, she wanted to be fucked – and fucked hard.

She felt like she should feel weak under Tamsin's grasp, but instead it invigorated her. Seldom did she relinquish control in bed, but she knew this was a battle better lost than won. It was better to give into the whims of the crazed succubus.

A loud whimper escaped Bo's mouth when a set of fingers forced their way into her tight leather pants. She hardly realized the blonde's lips were on her ear until she spoke.

"Slutty Valkyrie… no panties… and you've made a mess inside of your pants. You are _dripping_, sweetheart," Tamsin breathed as she slid just the tip of one of her fingers through the sopping folds. Bo arched her hips to receive more contact, releasing a needy moan. All she got was a chuckle and the succubus' hips slamming her own back into the tree to prevent any movement.

"Tell me, Bo… why are you so wet for me? Was my previous assessment correct? You're a naughty Valkyrie, one who can't accept the burdens placed before her, but instead hides in endless sex and adrenaline-pumping activities. You deserved to be _fucked _into your place, sweetheart." Tamsin's tone was taunting as she plunged three fingers unexpectedly into the Valkyrie. She bit down on her lips harshly as she engaged in a rough kiss, mimicking the rough thrusting of her fingers.

Trapped under Tamsin's hands and hips, all Bo could do fall victim to the sensations assaulting her body. The rough penetration was sweetly painful and she almost came without any clitoral stimulation. But it just wasn't enough; every time those slender fingers slammed into her, her wrist came just short of rubbing her waiting bud.

"God…. Fuck…" Bo groaned, half in frustration and half in pleasure.

"You ready to submit fully to me yet, princess?" Tamsin growled lustfully, extending her thumb and ghosting it over her clit. The brunette moaned in anticipation, too deep in pleasure to comprehend answering.

The fingers were suddenly removed from her body, causing Bo to moan in disappointment. It was seconds later, when her pants were suddenly yanked down her legs, that she realized the reason for change. Hot breath spread across her clit and she nearly blanked out in white hot need. She _needed _that tongue to touch her… she just was too prideful to beg.

"C'mon Bo… don't you want this succubus to suck your needy clit? It's weeping for me. I want to drag my tongue through your folds…" Tamsin slid her tongue along Bo's inner thigh, spreading her wider for better access. Unconsciously, Bo grasped onto the tree and tried to allow her throat to say _anything_ instead of gasp wildly. "… thrust my tongue into you and taste your pure nectar… but you gotta beg for it, kid," she breathed, emphasizing her point by biting quickly right above her bud.

Finally, Bo screamed out, "Fuck me, Tamsin! Fuck me like I deserve, you fucking sex demon." She almost didn't need to finish her sentence before the succubus went right to sucking her clit. She moaned out loud, long and hearty, as her orgasm rushed to her head and nearly crippled her. Tamsin spread charm as she thrust her fingers back into the Valkyrie, aggressively thrusting against her g-spot. The small part of reason told her to go easier on the brunette, but she was too intoxicated in Bo's juices and sexual energy.

Bo wailed as her second orgasm eventually melted into the longest orgasm she ever had, especially when it morphed into a third orgasm when Tamsin unexpectedly bit her clit. That unusual pull kept her floating in euphoria for what seemed like years, and when it finally ended, the succubus' body was the only thing that kept her from falling.

Tamsin stiffened when the Valkyrie collapsed on her; her overcharged body screamed to carry the winded brunette to her home and draw out more of those incredible sounds, but she steeled herself. Especially knowing she was responsible for helping Bo shield her emotions, she could not allow herself to become intimate or emotionally attached to her. The mere thought caused a small pang in her heart, but she swiftly ignored it.

After helping a shaky Bo pull her pants up, the succubus closed herself off and stood a respectable distance from the brunette.

"This… this was nothing. It was merely a feed, a release," Tamsin reasoned, speaking to both herself and to Bo. "As your trainer, I am to help you control and harness your emotions so you can even consider surviving boot camp. How you've come this far, I'll never know. Starting tomorrow, I need you committed and ready for anything. This won't be a walk in pussy heaven like you're used to, but there's no more running away. You are stuck with me."

She gave Bo a sly wink, pulling out both of her daggers and moving into a defensive position. She saw the confused look cross the Valkyrie's face, including a look of mild dread and exasperation.

"One night stand turns murderous - happens a lot more than you'd think. Just because you're post-coital and cozy doesn't mean you're safe," Tamsin said, eyes shining with mischief and excitement.

"Fuck me…" Bo muttered as she reluctantly equipped her sword and shield.

"Already did that, princess. If I recall, you _highly _enjoyed it also," the succubus retorted, her voice low and dripping with her signature teasing tone. Switching into a battle stance, she smirked and said, "This, however, you won't enjoy so much."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will explore a little more about Bo's obligations, the "start" of her training, and some insight to her side of things. As always, thanks for reading and please review! xx**


End file.
